1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the new amidoxime derivatives having an excellent herbicidal activity, method for preparation therefor and the herbicidal composition comprising it.
2. Description of the Invention
Phenoxy type herbicides such as 2,4-D, 2,4,5-T, MCPA and MCPB have been employed as post-emergence application to control paddy and upland weeds. Since the phenoxy type herbicides cause the severe phytotoxicity to paddy rice and crop plants depending on the timing of application or the weather conditions, it has been strongly desired to develop a new type of herbicide which is able to overcome the phytotoxicity on paddy rice and crop plants and control annual and perennial weeds in paddy and upland field. In other words, a new type of herbicide should have a extremely high selectivity between paddy rice or crop plants and weeds and a strong activity on weeds.